1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to security locks for securing entry into a dwelling, and in particular, to a security lock which provides a locking mechanism in combination with an optional dead bolt, and wherein the locking mechanism is actuated from inside without having to use a key, and wherein the locking mechanism has an automatic unlocking feature to prevent accidental lockout when leaving the dwelling.
2. The Prior Art
Security locks are often installed in doors to provide a secure locking mechanism, especially for use during the nightime or when added security is desired. For this purpose, many key-actuated security locks have been developed in the prior art. Key-actuated locks are typically locked by simply inserting the key and turning it to move the locking mechanism into the locked position. However, such key-actuated locking mechanisms have some major drawbacks.
For example, if the need arises to exit the dwelling quickly, such as in the case of fire, it may be difficult to locate the key so that the door may be opened. Or, even if the key is located, the time required for inserting the key and unlocking the security locks may be critical if danger is imminent. Such problems are further complicated when the individuals within the dwelling are small children, older persons, or handicapped persons for whom it may be difficult to locate the key and to unlock the door when time is of the essence.
Another problem which is frequently encountered with many prior art security locks is their inability to withstand tampering and their susceptibility to being forced and structurally damaged by thieves or others who might desire to gain entry. Typically, when a security lock is locked, the door handle is also locked into position. Thus, a thief having the proper tools may be capable of placing enough torque or force on the door handle so as to force the handle, thereby forcing and breaking the locking the mechanism within the door. If sufficient force can be applied to the locked door handle so as to force the handle to rotate, the locking mechanism may be damaged to the point of allowing entry.
Still another problem of some prior art security locks is the potential for locking oneself out of a dwelling. Many locks, when in the locked position, allow the door to be opened from the inside, but not from the outside. Hence, if a person opens and shuts the door behind him without remembering the key, the person finds himself locked out.